worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Wine troubleshooting
This article tries to address the common issues people are having with running World of Warcraft using Wine on Linux. :Important note: Make ABSOLUTELY SURE you run the latest Wine version, as well as the latest version of your graphic card drivers. If you don't, and encounter errors that have been fixed in newer versions... you're out of luck. Error messages from wine 'err:module:import_dll Library OPENGL32.dll' :You get the following error on startup: err:module:import_dll Library OPENGL32.dll (which is needed by L"C:Program Files/World of Warcraft/wow.exe") not found err:module:LdrInitializeThunk Main exe initialization for L"C:/Program Files/World of Warcraft/wow.exe" failed, status c0000135 :Solution: check that /usr/local/lib/wine/opengl32.dll.so has ownership of root:root and permissions -rwxr-xr-x, if it does not then you may have not been superuser when you ran the "make install" command; become superuser and repeat the make install command as shown in the howto. Do not just change the ownership/permissions of opengl32.dll.so as probably all the other files are wrong too, so do a make install. :IMPORTANT: When going through the steps of compiling Wine from the source code to execute the "make install" command, be sure to include the following in the first step listed in the howto: sudo ./configure --enable-opengl If you miss this tiny part of the process, OpenGL will not install with Wine and WoW will not run, throwing the same error as listed above. You'll need to uninstall Wine and start the process all over again. 'err:module:attach_process_dlls "opengl32.dll" failed to initialize, aborting' :You get the folling error on startup: err:module:attach_process_dlls "opengl32.dll" failed to initialize, aborting err:module:LdrInitializeThunk Main exe initialization for L"C:\\Program Files\\World of Warcraft\\Wow.exe" failed, status c0000005 :There seems to be a few reasons for this error. If /tmp is mounted without execution privileges, remount it with execution privileges: sudo mount -o remount,exec,suid /tmp If that does not work, or does not apply, make sure that if you are running 64-bit linux, the 32-bit compatibility drivers are installed, too. If still no luck, try updating your graphics drivers. Crashes :As of this writing (WoW 4.3, wine 1.3.33 and some earlier versions), the WoW Launcher and Background Downloader both crash when Peer to Peer downloading is enabled and either needs to download a new update. Ironically, the Launcher's Preferences window does not work properly in wine either, so to fix this just open a terminal and type: wine reg add "HKCU\Software\Blizzard Entertainment\Blizzard Downloader" /v "Disable Peer-to-Peer" /t REG_DWORD /d "1" /f You could also do this the hard way by starting up BackgroundDownloader.exe in your World of Warcraft installation directory, and quickly click the View menu, Preferences. Uncheck Peer to Peer, and check Don't throttlem then click OK. Then you can either let the download continue in the Background Downloader, or you can close the Background Downloader, and re-open the Launcher and the download will not fail. :Note that the WoW Installer from the Account Management site uses the Launcher to download all of the game client beyond the basics it needs to start the Launcher, so if you are installing WoW for the first time, expect that the Launcher will crash (as of this writing) and so you will need to use the Background Downloader to change the preferences. Config.wtf :Some tweaks can be made within config.wtf of the WoW installation itself. These tweaks change the way WoW works and in some instances can cause a performance penalty. :See also: Audio Video Ubuntu 10.10 :Under Ubuntu 10.10 and some other distributions, changes in the behavior of the ptrace system call break some Wine applications, including WoW. To fix this, edit the file /etc/sysctl.d/10-ptrace.conf and replace the last line kernel.yama.ptrace_scope = 1 :with kernel.yama.ptrace_scope = 0 :Then reboot the system. Audio 'Check winecfg' :If you experience stuttering, bad sound or no sound what-so-ever, then you should try a few things in winecfg first. Just type winecfg in a terminal, press enter, and the winecfg window should appear. Go to the audio tab. ALSA is preferable as the sound system. :Also, refer to the Voice chat section for information on getting multiple audio streams (more than one program using audio at once) working with OSS or ALSA. It will save you grief should you ever want to chat on Ventrilo or Teamspeak while playing, or listen to music. :You may also try ticking "Driver Emulation". Be sure to remove it again if it doesn't help. :If you set the Windows emulation to Windows Vista or Windows 7 but hear no audio at all, try setting it to XP (or lower if that does not work. XP should be your safest bet though if you want to try out other settings). 'Utilizing PulseAudio with Wine' :If your distribution uses PulseAudio, you should try to use the PulseAudio OSS wrapper. To do this, open a terminal console and type: padsp winecfg :Go to the Audio tab and deselect all sound drivers and select only OSS, click apply. :Modify any launcher shortcuts you have to: (modify to your Wow.exe file's location!!!) padsp wine "c:\World of Warcraft\Wow.exe" -opengl 'Config.wtf for Audio' :Another resolution you may want to try is to increase or decrease the sound buffer a bit. It's configured by changing the value of the following line in wtf/Config.wtf. SET SoundBufferSize "x" :Anything from 50 to 250 may cure your problem. Bear in mind that excessive buffer size may create audio sync issues. :You may try the following option as well: SET SoundOutputSystem "1" Video 'Nvidia-specific issues' 'TwinView' :You know that you have this problem if World of Warcraft does not display correctly, and you have TwinView enabled. To fix this, set the in-game video settings to "Windowed Mode", and "Maximized". Unfortunately, you will not be able to set the resolution at the video settings, so: set the appropriate resolution by changing gxResolution in Config.wtf to your liking (this looks just like running in fullscreen). E.g.: SET gxResolution "1280x1024" :Alternatively, if you by any chance cannot access the in-game video settings you can force these settings by enabling: SET gxWindow "1" SET gxMaximize "1" 'ATI-Specific issues' 'ATI no Object Textures/Models' :Some ATI user have the problem, that character and object models are hidden. It seems to appear with newer ATI drivers. To solve the problem, add the following line to the Config.wtf SET M2UseShaders "0" 'ATI enter game world crash' :For users with an ATI video card: certain cards have trouble rendering games and video in opengl using current flgrx drivers which will cause your computer to hard locks when you attempt to enter a domain. This error will occur just after character creation/selection, as the game environment is loading, or possibly after a short period of play. In order to fix this error, add the following lines of code to your /etc/x11/xorg.conf file in the ATI device section: Option "Capabilities" "0x00000800" Option "UseFastTLS" "off" Option "KernelModuleParm" "locked-userpages=0" :The section should look something similar to this after editing: Section "Device" Identifier "aticonfig-Device" "fglrx" Option "Capabilities" "0x00000800" Option "UseFastTLS" "off" Option "KernelModuleParm" "locked-userpages=0" EndSection :Note: this has been tested and also works with NVidia cards. 'Graphical studdering' :If you see a noticeable graphical studder every 3 to 5 seconds or so for this you need to edit /etc/X11/xorg.conf and add the following to the Video card "Device" Section: Option "UseFastTLS" "2" :This of course is normally a problem with the proprietary Linux Drivers for ATI cards. :Another possibility is a problem with the default kernel scheduler. I noticed many people have this problem with NVIDIA cards. Readjusting the scheduler will fix these issues: echo 21 > /proc/sys/kernel/sched_features echo 25000000 > /proc/sys/kernel/sched_batch_wakeup_granularity_ns echo 4000000 > /proc/sys/kernel/sched_min_granularity_ns 'Config.wtf for Video' :If you experience corrupt icons or interface textures, you then you may need to set the UIFaster parameter in wtf/Config.wtf :Use it like this: Set UIFaster "x" :Where x equals: 0 – This turns off all UI acceleration 2 – Enables partial UI acceleration only. 3 – Enables all UI acceleration. :Example: Set UIFaster "2" :The value 2 usually corrects this problem. 64-bit Systems '32-bit Libraries' :On 64-bit systems, you may have to install the 32-bit versions of the following libraries, which can most likely be found in your distribution's package manager: * libjpeg-turbo * libmpg123 * libsdl * libldap Other tweaks 'Installer.exe and RAM type' :On certain systems there is a problem with RAM and the WoW Installer. On a Core2 Duo 6400 with DDR2-800, setting the RAM to DDR2-533 in BIOS allowed the installer to work flawlessly the first time. It's easy to confuse this issue with a CD/DVD problem because the installer will complain about a checksum error. 'Stuttering every 15sec and flickering line fix for Linux kernels 2.6.24 with CFS scheduler' :On some distributions like Arch Linux World of Warcraft stutters exactly every 15 seconds. You will also notice a flickering bar on the top of your screen. :The instructions are taken from shazeal from this thread: http://bbs.archlinux.org/viewtopic.php?id=42779 :The best solution to solve this problem is to recompile your kernel with the option CONFIG_SCHED_DEBUG. After booting that kernel, you can tune it via sysctl and the problem is gone. This is an example of doing this on Arch Linux, it will be different on other distributions. :Step 1: Recompiling the kernel :First, fetch the newest source tree via ABS as root sudo abs :Then copy /var/abs/core/kernel26 to your home directory cp -R /var/abs/core/kernel26 ~ :Now open up the file config, search for the line "# CONFIG_SCHED_DEBUG is not set" and replace it with "CONFIG_SCHED_DEBUG=y". Next open the file PKGBUILD, go to the md5sums and comment out the third one (or replace it with ne new m5dsum of config) so it looks like this: md5sums=('3f23ad4b69d0a552042d1ed0f4399857' '9d435f1a3b56d74265d9eb7c49060ff4' #'817294b52dc1f0acb1a8616fe792f29a' 'ae7370a442115f2c7ee45d0123f617e3' '25584700a0a679542929c4bed31433b6') :After that, cd into the directory and call "makepkg". That will, depending on your machine, take a looong time. After its done, install the new package via pacman -U to your system. I suggest to add the package kernel26 to your HoldPkg or IgnorePkg list. Step 2: Tune your kernel :Tuning your kernel is much easier. Just add the following lines to your /etc/sysctl.conf: # World of Warcraft stutter and flickering line fix kernel.sched_features=21 kernel.sched_batch_wakeup_granularity_ns=25000000 kernel.sched_min_granularity_ns=4000000 :Save it, and reboot. World of Warcraft should now run without silly stuttering and flickering. Common errors 'Can't eject the CD' :If you've got the disk space, the easiest solution would be to rip the entirety of disc 1, and the Installer Tome #.mpq files from the remaining discs to some folder on your computer (like ~/wow/), then run the installer from there. 'Waiting for files to close...' :This message appears during patching when certain files are open (Launcher.exe, Wow.exe, etc). To make sure you don't have any of those files open, try killall -9 wineserver && killall -9 wine to close all wine applications. Newer versions of wine spawn processes directly, so you may need to look for instances of Launcher.exe, BackgroundDownloader.exe, WoW.exe, services.exe, or explorer.exe. :If this didn't do anything, open winecfg and change the Windows version to Windows NT 4.0. If it still doesn't work, you may have more luck with other Windows versions. 'Your 3D accelerator card is not supported by World of Warcraft. Please install a 3D accelerator card with dual-TMU support.' :There is a 99% chance that this is due to the drivers. :If you just got a new graphic card or reinstalled the OS, you might be using outdated drivers, make sure to get all updates for your video card's drivers. :If your distribution does not bundle the proprietary drivers, you may be using the open source drivers (nouveau drivers for nvidia cards), or even some fallback drivers (vesa, fbdev, nv). If this is the case, check your distribution's documentation for the proper way to get the correct drivers. In the case of nouveau and Fedora, you can use the rpmfusion.org repository to get a bundled version of the nvidia driver. :Distribution-bundled proprietary drivers are usually weeks or even months behind the current ones. It is recommended to use the official drivers if no other option is available for your distribution. (nVidia, ATI). :This error can also happen on 64-bit Linux distributions if you're using the proprietary drivers as packaged by the distribution. Some distributions put the 32-bit versions of the libraries in a separate package. Since Wine uses the 32-bit libraries even on 64-bit systems, Wine won't support accelerated OpenGL without them. Look for a package that's named similarly to the driver package, but includes a note about being 32-bit. For example, on 64-bit Debian, if you're using the "nvidia-glx" libraries, you want to also install "nvidia-glx-ia32". :If you have just updated your system's kernel or video drivers, you may simply need to restart your computer. 'Error #134 "Unable to associate local address with socket..."' :The socket is already bound to an address, or the parameter is a listening socket. You need to make sure your loopback interface is up, by running: ifconfig lo up :or sudo ifconfig lo up '"DOS address space" or "DOS memory range" errors' :See the Wine wiki page on this issue. 'Mouse moves camera angle improperly or mouse pointer is shifted' :These errors have been experienced with Ubuntu 10.04 using the default window manager: Metacity. :The first error is when depressing a mouse button anywhere in the characters field of vision will cause the camera to immediately pan upwards until it is right above the player character. Mouse use on any menu item, however, does not affect the camera. :The second error is when the mouse pointer has been skewed. So, in order to press a button in game, the mouse pointer must be a few pixels off the target. :The cause is unknown at this time, however the fix has been to use a more light weight (different? -- has anyone tried using something other than fluxbox to fix the problem? KDE's window manager for instance?) window manager: Fluxbox. :To install (in Ubuntu), enable the universe software source, then you can use apt-get to install it. sudo apt-get install fluxbox :Then, log out of your current window manager to get to the login screen. Under the title "Sessions", there will be the option to select "Fluxbox" :To connect to the Internet in Fluxbox, you can hit Alt+F2 for a "Run Program" dialog. Then type in: nm-applet 'Cyrillic letters issue' :If you have ????? letters while typing in wow with russian layout, try the following steps: :#Install MS fonts :#*Install MS fonts with you distribution package manager :#* Copy them to your wine's drive_c/windows/fonts/ directory :#Force wow to use cp1251 charset :#*Open menu item (.desktop file) that you are using to launch wow with text editor :#*Change exec line to include env LANG="ru_RU.cp1251" :The above instructions can be done as follows on Ubuntu: sudo apt-get install msttcorefonts cp /path/to/installed/fonts/* /home/''username''/.wine/drive_c/windows/Fonts/ nano /usr/share/applications/Wow.desktop :For Gentoo, replace sudo apt-get install msttcorefonts with emerge corefonts :For Fedora, replace sudo apt-get install msttcorefonts with sudo yum install liberation*fonts* Issues that apply to older versions of WoW :Archived here for those that want to connect to private servers running an older version 'Can't see the installer tomes on the Wrath DVD' :Most distros automounter programs don't include the "unhide" option for UDF filesystems. It will most likely be mandatory to remount manually. :The exact command that would need to be run (as root) would be mount -o remount,unhide /dev/sr0 :This will be different based on where your distro places the DVD drive. An easy way to check would be to run the mount command and choose the relevant device (which will typically be sr# or cd#). 'Post-3.3.0 runtime error' :WoW changed the underlying C++ library it uses in patch 3.3.0 to msvcr8 (up from v7.1). Wine's built-in isn't quite there yet. Error messages similar to the following will display in console output after logging in if users do not have native msvcr8 installed: fixme:actctx:parse_assembly_elem wrong version for assembly manifest: 8.0.50727.762 / 8.0.50727.4053 fixme:actctx:parse_manifest_buffer failed to parse manifest L"Z:\\Network\\wow\\World of Warcraft\\Microsoft.VC80.CRT.manifest" fixme:actctx:parse_depend_manifests Could not find dependent assembly L"Microsoft.VC80.CRT" (8.0.50727.762) :The incredibly useful WineTricks shell script (right-click, save-as) can be used to install the runtime: sh winetricks vcrun2005 'Post-3.3.5 login issues' :Using Wine version 1.1.44 or later together with Linux kernels between 2.6.33 and 2.6.35 RC4 (inclusive) causes WoW to crash at Battle.net login. It is recommended to upgrade the kernel to 2.6.35 final or later. :Using OpenGL with the built-in wldap32.dll may also cause a crash upon logging in. Either install vcrun2005 using winetricks, switch to Direct3D, or copy a native wldap32.dll into /windows/system32 and use winecfg to configure wldap32.dll library to "native, builtin". Kategooria:Community Kategooria:Guides Kategooria:Technical support